To Love a Neitzshean
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Of all the men Beka had fallen in love with, Tyr had been the worst. He was a good-for-nothing, evil bastard with little care for those he hurt in his quest for power. She decided that under no circumstances would she ever date another Neitzschean. And wouldn't you know it, Telemachus Rhade joins the crew and damn her heart for falling in love again. Beka/Telemachus Rhade


**Title** : To Love a Neitzshean

 **Pairing** : Beka Valentine/Telemachus Rhade, Past Beka Valentine/Tyr Anasazi  
 **Tags** : Light D/s, Romance, Powerful Women

 **Summary** : Of all the men Beka had fallen in love with, Tyr had been the worst. Frankly speaking, he was a handsome, sweet-talking and good-for-nothing, double-crossing evil bastard with little care for those he hurt in his quest for power. She decided right then that under no circumstances would she ever date another Neitzschean.

And then wouldn't you know it, Telemachus Rhade joins the crew and damn her heart for falling in love again.

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

There was an ancient proverb Beka was particularly fond of: 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.'

It was bad enough she fell in love with a Neitzshean in the first place, but that it had to be Tyr Anasazi made her cringe thinking back on it. Of all the men Beka had fallen in love with, Tyr had been the worst. Frankly speaking, he was a handsome, sweet-talking and good-for-nothing, double-crossing evil bastard with little care for those he hurt in his quest for power, fame and wealth.

Beka had all too easily fallen under his spell. After all was said and done, she had fervently decided that under no circumstances would she ever date another Neitzschean again.

And then wouldn't you know it, another Neitzshean, Telemachus Rhade, joins the crew and damn her heart for falling in love again.

* * *

To Beka's eternal delight, Telemachus was unlike any Neitzschean she had ever encountered. Sure, he had the same genetic drive to pass on his genes, as well as a certain sense of pride and superiority, but his demeanor towards the crew and Dylan Hunt was nothing but respectful. He had a loyalty to the Commonwealth reminiscent of their captain and, most tellingly, Telemachus wanted to be a trusted member of the crew.

Telemachus was also sexy as hell.

Which was ultimately the deciding factor in whether or not she wanted to attempt another round of 'date the Neitzschean and hope you don't get screwed over'. Because they really were a devious lot.

* * *

Beka checked over her appearance in the mirror. Hair, check. Makeup, check. Clothes, check.

"Alright, let's do this," she said. "After all, it's just an invitation to a casual dinner to test the waters. No biggie."

Telemachus was off-duty right now and if the ship's AI was to be believed, currently in his quarters. A casual invitation to dinner to get to know her crewmate better, that's all this was. Unless the Neitzschean was more receptive to her advances than she thought, then it went from casual dinner to 'let's fuck in my quarters'.

After all, life was short, so why waste it dancing around when you could just cut right to the chase?

* * *

The one thing about dating Nietzscheans was knowing that their genetic disposition to pass along their genes meant they probably had a wife and kids out there somewhere. But that didn't mean they were in love, it was nothing more than a means to an end. Once Beka learned he was definitely receptive to her advances, she went right out and asked him about it because Beka wasn't into polyamory no matter the reason.

As far as Telemachus went, he had "already fulfilled his duty" to procreate, so worrying that he would go off to fuck another woman was safely out of the question. Wife or not, if Telemachus was willing to dedicate himself to her for the rest of his life, that's all Beka really wanted.

* * *

Beka had assumed all male Neitzscheans were 'alpha males' in bed. At least, Tyr had been and everyone she knew who had ever fucked a male Neitzschean had said something to the same effect.

To be honest, after all she had been though, Beka was sick of it. Sure, Beka had let Tyr drag her along for the ride, but there was something about Telemachus that made her body and mind yearn to dominate this man.

Fuck Neitzschean pride. If Telemachus wanted to get some, he better damn well beg for it.

* * *

They only made it halfway through dinner before Beka managed to drag Telemachus back to her quarters. The doors barely had time to shut before she had his backed pressed against the wall and her lips forcefully claiming his.

When Beka finally pulled away, she could see the desire burning inside Telemachus' eyes.

"Aggressive," Telemachus said, emitting a low growl. "I like it."

Beka grinned in response, giving a growl of her own and attaching her lips to Telemachus' neck.

"Have you ever let a woman take control?" Beka asked. It wasn't subtle, but Beka wasn't really fond of subtly.

"Never," Telemachus said, instinctively baring his neck. "In my experience, women prefer the men to take control."

Beka lightly nibbled at a spot just above the base of Telemachus' neck. "And you? What are your preferences?"

Telemachus paused in thought. "I like taking control. I've never known otherwise."

When Beka pulled back, a devious grin spread across her face. Telemachus tilted his head, curious.

In a whirlwind of arms and legs, Beka had caught the Neitzschean off guard and had him pinned to the ground. She knelt down near his ear, digging her knee into Telemachus' lower spine.

"If we do this, we do this my way." Beka left no room for arguments. "Submit to me, Telemachus. Can you do that, or do your Neitzschean instincts forbid it?"

She was taunting him. If they were to start dating, Beka needed to set the tone. If Telemachus couldn't throw away his pride by kneeling before her, prostrating himself, then she wasn't interested. After all, pride was Tyr's downfall, and that was a relationship that didn't need repeating.

Sure, Beka would admit to going a bit overboard on the Dominant/submissive scale, but she couldn't help it. It felt right; natural, somehow. Telemachus nodded, and Beka released him. When the Neitzschean kneeled before her, knees apart and head bowed, Beka knew she had won.

Fuck. She had actually managed to score the one Neitzschean in existence who was a willing submissive to a human woman.

"Look at me," Beka said gently. When he complied, she continued. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm asking a lot, here, for two people who barely know each other."

Telemachus shook his head. "No. I've always been watching you, Beka. Tyr was a fool to try and control you, to give you up. Be mine, Beka. Belong only to me, and I'll do anything you tell me to."

Beka leaned down, brushing her lips over his.

"Perfect," Beka said. "That's what I like to hear."

She stole his lips for another kiss. Her very own Neitzschean. Beka liked the sound of that.


End file.
